


sink into stones

by zmaliks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, Cancer, Comfort, F/M, always-a-girl!Harry, yay, zarry - Freeform, zayner and hazza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmaliks/pseuds/zmaliks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sink into stones

**Author's Note:**

> oh gawd. this is my first drabble/fic. i don't even know what i wrote. hope y'all like it! :)

He enters their apartment, lost in thought and solemn silence, hoping for the slightest hint of good news.

Harry walks slowly up towards him and touches his face. He moves into the touch, her warmth radiating onto his cheek. "Harry," Zayn mumbles. She looks up at him, a sad smile stretching her lips ever so slightly.

'Shit.' Zayn thinks. He doesn't know how he will survive if he gets bad new. When Harry said she didn't feel too well, he didn't think it was too serious; but she said she was going to see the doctor, and so Zayn let her go with a faint worry in the back of his mind, like a faint buzzing in the back of his ear.

Harry drops her hand, and Zayn immediately misses her touch. Walking slowly to their window and staring out at the busy London city, Harry whispers "I have stage 2 lung cancer."

It takes a moment to take in. 

Harry still hasn't turned around. Zayn knows when Harry gets like this (these moods), she could stare anywhere (into space, a wall, a painting) for hours. She once told him that she can't bear to see anybody's face, to know it was her who made them look so sad (that's why it took her two months before breaking up with her former boyfriend so she could date Zayn). She so damn sensitive, to a point of fault.

Zayn takes a deep breath in, and another one out. Preparing himself; to touch her and know that she has cancer and that her days (with him) may be limited. 

It changes everything.

He walks slowly towards her, and hugs her from behind, cradling her head in the crook of his neck.

They don't say anything for a while.

Finally, Harry whispers, "why me?"

Zayn wants to say something reassuring, but he can't bring himself to be so unhonest. Instead, he holds her tighter and squeezes her hand and wishes he could lie.

**

Later that night, while she lays next to him, clutching his hand like it is her last tie to this earth (and it just might be), he says a quick prayer to god, that everything may turn out all right.

And maybe it will.


End file.
